


Cheat Sheets for the DreamServer-episodes of "Can't Seem to Let You Go"

by Piper_Ronnie



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Cheat Sheets, DreamServer logs, For people who want to be sure or don't want to guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Ronnie/pseuds/Piper_Ronnie
Summary: Since the DreamServer episodes of my fic are getting more and more complex, I've decided to post some Cheat-Sheets here.This way, people who'd rather guess themselves won't be spoilered involuntatirly - at the same time, it's possible to check your guesses here as well.Hope this helps! :)For anyone just stumbling upon this, check out my fic for loads or drama, angst, smut and fluff and, yes, somewhat intricate riddles!
Kudos: 11





	Cheat Sheets for the DreamServer-episodes of "Can't Seem to Let You Go"

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're wondering: when I'm taking notes, I tend to use the gaming tag for some, the real names for other characters. It's pretty random, it doesn't have anything to do with favouritism! ;)

**Part 1: **

**[excited]** = Oskar

 **[mostly_indifferent]** = Tim **  
**

 **[adrenaline_high]** = Rasmus **  
**

 **[seriously_superstitious]** = Martin

**Part 2: **

**[lonely]** = Martin

 **  
[quiet_storm] =** Tim

 **  
[doubting] =** Bwipo

 **  
[rising_hope] =** Oskar

 **  
[smashing_it] =** Rasmus

 **  
[wondering] =** Hylissang

**Part 3: **

**[inquisitive]** = Hylissang

 **  
[jealous]** = Janko

 **  
[impatient]** = Oskar

 **  
[needy] =** Miky

 **  
[solitude]** = Tim

 **  
[torn_apart] =** Martin **  
**

 **  
[adventurous] =** Rasmus

**Part 4:**

**[Vulnerable] =** Martin

 **  
[Caught_in_the_middle] =** Tim **  
**

 **  
[Shameful_Victory] =** Rasmus **  
**

 **  
[Betrayed] =** Hylissang **  
**

 **  
[Bored_and_curious] =** Perkz **  
**

 **  
[New_kink] =** Miky **  
**

 **  
[Hiding_away] =** Bwipo

 **  
[Surprising_Heat] =** Selfmade **  
**

 **  
[Hyped] =** Jankos **  
**

**Part 5: **

**[conflicted]=** Perkz **  
**

 **  
[disgruntled] =** Hylissang **  
**

 **  
[smad] =** Bwipo **  
**

 **  
[secretive] =** Mithy **  
**

 **  
[devastated] =** Oskar **  
**

 **  
[hurt_pride]=** Wunder **  
**

 **  
[contemplating] =** Tim **  
**

 **  
[times_change] =** Martin **  
**

 **  
[gonna_smash] =** Jankos **  
**

 **  
[regretful] =** Caps

**Part 6: **

**[hopeful]** = Martin

 **[no_control]** = Tim

 **[recovering]** = Oskar

 **[powerless]** = Rasmus

 **[lucky]** = Bwipo

 **[bold]** = Miky

 **[remorseful]** = Perkz

 **[flustered]** = Jankos

 **[overwhelmed]** = Mithy

 **[flirty]** = Sam

**Part 7:**

**[focus_on_me]** = Martin

 **[open_book]** = Tim

 **[breathing]** = Oskar

 **[fresh_air]** = Rasmus

 **[concerned]** = Hylissang

 **[uncertain] -- > [back_to_basics]** = Perkz

 **[isolated]** = Wunder

 **[romantic]** = Jankos

 **[flipside]** = Miky

**Part 8: Valentine's day special**

**[Sour]** = Martin 

**[Rock]** = Tim 

**[Sweet]** = Rasmus 

**[Roll]** = Oskar

 **[Nachos]** = Bwipo 

**[Cheese]** = Hylissang 

**[Jekyll]** = Perkz

 **[Hyde]** = Miky 

**[Stones]** = Wunder 

**[Sticks]** = Jankos 

**[Cookies]** = Mithy

 **[Milk]** = Zven 

**[Bones]** = Broxah 

**[Words]** = Grabbz 

**Part 9: The Huge Collapse**  


**[lost]** = Martin

 **[somber]** = Tim

 **[blessed]** = Rasmus

 **[exhausted]** = Oskar

 **[caring]** = Hylissang

 **[loving]** = Bwipo

 **[James]** = Perkz

 **[Jesse]** = Miky

 **[enraged]** = Jankos

 **[livid]** = Wunder

 **[regretful]** = Mithy

** Part 10: Origin Stories **

**[reminiscent]** = Martin

 **[dumbfounded]** = Perkz

 **[wrecked]** = Mithy

 **[anxious]** = Rasmus

 **[voiceless]** = Tim

 **[puzzled]** = Miky

 **[ravaged]** = Zven

 **[triumphant]** = Nisqy

 **[assertive]** = Febiven

 **[cheeky]** = xPeke

** Part 11: Leaps on leap day **

**[observant]** = Vulcan

 **[grumpy]** = Licorice

 **[free-spirited]** = Blaber

 **[over_it]** = Kobbe

 **[Admin]** = ???

**Part 12: No Sleep**

**[finally]** = Rekkles

 **[turning_point]** = Caps

 **[in_the_fog]** = Jankos

 **[can’t_complain]** = Wunder

 **[devil_1]** = Perkz

 **[devil_2]** = Miky

 **[too_nice]** = Grabbz

 **[too_whiny]** = Mithy


End file.
